


all tomorrow's parties

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [14]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1966, Greenwich Village: the Ex-Men are an art house rock band funded by an eccentric old scientist whose sister is the drummer.  Alex Summers, a.k.a. Havok, is the bassist.  Armando Munoz, a.k.a. Darwin, is the band's manager.  Sparks fly, and not just when Alex breaks yet another amp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all tomorrow's parties

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: band au. 
> 
> Also, this is probably going to become a bigger thing at some point, because the idea of a trans girl band called the ex-men is 100% something that needs to exist.

"You have not _lived,_ " Raven tells her brother as they slip into the bar, "until you have seen Alex Summers totally wreck an amp while wearing a party dress."

"And does he do this often?"  Charles sounds disconcerted.

"Yep, she does," Raven corrects.  Sure, sometimes Alex is a he, but more often than not she's a she, so the point stands.

Charles sighs, and the two of them approach the stage, where, leaning up against an amp, Alex is kissing the band's manager, one leg curled around Darwin's hip, dress slit up to her hip.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Raven crows, and the two jerk apart.  "We've got a show to put on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alex says, rolling her eyes.

Raven laughs, and she and Alex climb onstage.


End file.
